


A Near Disaster

by Aeltari



Series: Lambert and Ykaterina [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lambert gets in trouble, a day in the life, farm animals, garden party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeltari/pseuds/Aeltari
Summary: Ykaterina had worked long and hard to prepare for her garden party.  Then farm animals happened...(A stand alone adventure of Lambert and Ykaterina, outside of The Heart Of A Wolf)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lost_in_thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_thoughts/gifts).



> This story came from a Tumblr word prompt. The word was "nightmare".

For two weeks Ykaterina had worked on her garden, weeding and rebuilding the soil, making sure all the plants were properly watered and cared for.  She had sent out invitations for a small garden party, and was so excited.

The day before, she and Lambert had carefully set up tables with bright blue tablecloths, chairs with matching covers, and filled vases and decorative pots with the brightest and prettiest flowers they could find.

“It looks so beautiful Lambert!” she had cried.  “This is going to be such a wonderful party!”

He put his arms around her and kissed her gently.  “It’ll be great. Especially the food. The food will be the best part of _this_ little shindig.”

“Oh you and your eternal hunger!” she laughed.  “Have the animals all been fed and the gates checked?”

“Yeah,” said Lambert. “Let’s go to bed already. I think you need a little Lamby blanket action.”

She giggled as he chased her up the stairs.

In the morning, Ykaterina got up before Lambert, had her bath and carefully did her hair and put on her dress.  All that was left to be done was to put the food out a bit later and await the arrival of the guests.

She puttered around in the kitchen, doing the little last minute things that always seemed to crop up, then opened the door to the garden.

The sight that met her was straight out of a nightmare. Beaudelaire was standing in the trampled flower bed, a mouth full of her prize snapdragons. Two of the sheep were on their knees, muzzles deep in the lush, soft grass, bare patches already evident.  A goat had actually eaten part of the table cloth and was working on the rest, the chairs were over turned and the pretty fabric covered in dirt and chew marks. And one of the dogs had dug multiple holes in search of buried treasure. Briar was muzzling around in the now flipped over decorative pots and was happily eating the contents.

“Lambert!” she screamed.

The witcher came flying down the stairs, naked as a jaybird, his sword in his hand. “What in the actual _fuck_ Katie-Kat?!” he exclaimed, seeing her unhurt and unthreatened.

She burst into tears.  “The animals destroyed my garden!”

Lambert stood in the doorway and ran a hand through his sticking up hair.  “Well fuck me sideways!” he breathed. “Little bastards got out!”

“You didn’t secure them like you said!” she yelled tearfully. “My party is ruined!”

“No…no it isn’t. We can fix this. Lemme get dressed.”  He quickly found his pants, and shirtless and barefoot herded the animals back into the field while Ykaterina stood and sobbed.

“Remember the day I brought my class here to see the dead Leshen?” he asked her.  “You put together that nice little spread with your magic. You work on that part while I fill in the holes and put the planters back together.”

“This is a nightmare!” she wailed.

“No it isn’t,”said Lambert. “We’ll make it even better than it was.”

For the next two hours they worked on repairing the damage, and Ykaterina used her magic to make a new tablecloth and chair covers.  Her pretty sundress was filthy, her hair a mess and her face swollen from crying. But the garden was once more beautiful.

Lambert helped her get washed up, chose a new dress and did up her hair for her.  He knew there would be hell to pay once the party was over.  He’d forgotten to check one of the gates the previous night!

The guests arrived and remarked how perfect everything was, how absolutely romantic the garden looked.  

“You definitely have a magic touch!” said Shelba.

“It’s the power of love!” giggled Lyssa.

Ykaterina sat down in the nearest chair, exhausted, and began thinking up appropriate punishments for the witcher Lambert.


End file.
